Animal
by pastlessness
Summary: Bel is a High ranked Demon, Fran is a normal mundane. When Bel comes to earth to reek havoc, he catches sight of something that is a delicious distraction. Fran can see demons, he doesn't like it and has suffered greatly for it. How will he handle the meddlesome Bel as he pushes his way into his life? maybe lemon in later chapters. Major B26. Slight 8059, 1827, RL, and XS.


**Hi, again i wasn't supposed to start another story but i had this idea in my head for months and its driving me nuts. I may not finish it or it may take a while to update so bare with me. sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! NO FLAMES!** Kay** so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything KHR**

* * *

Fran slowly opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. His whole body hurt. He felt like he had been hit by a car. He shook his head slowly and tried to stand up. But a sharp pain in his ankle stopped him. He looked at his foot, his shoe was missing and his foot was bent in a funny angle. The more he looked at it the more it hurt. Suddenly he yelped at the increasing pain and became aware of everything around him. It was quiet. Soft sirens went off in the distance and the sound of muffled sobs echoed in his ears. Fran couldn't feel his left arm and dared himself not to look at it. He was slumped against a brick wall, breathing in dust, dirt, and gas fumes. He was so groggy and his brain was pounding against his skull. His nose was being abused by the smell of gas, fire, and the disgusting scent of blood and burnt flesh. He squinted and looked through the smoke. He spotted a person in a yellow shirt sitting next to a crying little girl, comforting her. Fran remembered him, he had drug Fran to the wall and sat him against it and then left. Fran had been too exhausted to make him stay. When the man noticed he was awake he shuffled over to Fran slowly.

"Hey, hey take it easy. The ambulance will be here soon okay, just take it easy." The man said gently. The man was tall and goofy looking, his hair was black and spiky, and his face was covered in soot.

"My name is Takeshi. Okay, can you understand me?" He soothed. Fran nodded slowly and licked his lips. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Fr-Fran." Fran gasped out. Oh, his ribs hurt. His mouth was so dry.

"Okay good. How old are you?" Takeshi asked. Fran held up his right hand and flashed five fingers three times and four fingers once.

"Nineteen?" Fran nodded. "Okay Fran, do you remember my name?" He asked.

"Ta-akesshiiii." I groaned. It didn't feel good to talk.

"Shh shh it's okay. Just breathe. The ambulance will be here soon." Takeshi cooed.

Fran nodded and asked. "What happened?"

Takeshi sighed. "Figures you don't remember. You were on the bus, do you remember?" Fran shook his head. "You got on the bus, the stop after me. Then something slammed into the bus. I think it was another car but I'm not sure. It hit the front right side of the bus where you were sitting, I was in the back. We were thrown out into the ally, the bus is blocking the exit and it's a dead end the other way. We just have to wait for the ambulance to come. It's only been about ten minutes so it should be here soon. Luckily there were only a few people on the bus." Fran nodded solemnly and closed his eyes. He was tired. He could faintly hear Takeshi telling him not to sleep but it was tempting and he was so tired. He let sleep wrap around him.

**LINEBREAK**

"Ushishishi." The demon giggled. It was so interesting. Just one little thought planted into a tiny mundane's head and chaos erupts. It was better than he imagined and it was only the beginning. It was fun to watch the small middle age man drive straight into that bus. He was only mildly surprised when the bus flipped into the air and rolled into an ally. Several other cars had been hit by the bus and it thrilled the demon to no end when he saw pools of blood pool under their feet. He giggled again. Oh, mundane's were so much fun to tease. But he soon got bored watching the chaos in the street. Out of impish curiosity he turned his attention onto the ally where the bus had wrecked.

He could only see three people in the ally so he had to guess the rest were strewn into the street, hopefully dead. But something caught his eye in the ally. Something that made his stomach churn in a funny way that was in no way amusing. He got closer to the green haired mundane. The boy was young but gave off a stink of someone much older. He didn't like the stench but the boy himself sparked a curiosity in the demon. When vehicles the mundane's called, ambulances, came, the demon followed the one the boy was carried off in. He knew he was too great a demon to stick around one mundane but this one was too intriguing to ignore.

**LINBREAK**

When Fran woke up again he was staring at a plain white ceiling. He could hear a small beep somewhere beside him and the sound of telephones and people echoed around him. But at the same time it was quiet, he liked it. Though it didn't show on his face, nothing ever showed on his face. He blinked and twitched. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. Pain killers, he was in the hospital. Fran liked hospitals; they were clean and full of people. He didn't mind that there was probably someone down the hall dying or someone on the floor below crying in agony. He couldn't see it so he didn't think of it. He breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Oh, good you're awake." He heard Takeshi say from somewhere in the room. Fran turned he head to the side. Takeshi was sitting in his own hospital bed. A white gauze was wrapped around his head and right upper arm.

"Taakaashhhiiiii?" Fran slurred.

"Man they drugged you up good." Takeshi laughed. Fran tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow.

"Isss this rrrrreallly the time to beeeee… I'm thirsty." Fran moaned, he was out of it and for some reason it was funny. He giggled a little; he could feel his face muscles resist at the unnatural movement. That was even funnier, he laughed again. He forgot how stupid you got on pain killers.

"Ha ha, I wish I was on whatever you're on." Takeshi laughed and laid back against his bed. "Get some sleep Fran, you need it." Fran didn't bother with a response and just slept.

Fran woke up the next day in mild pain. His painkillers had worn off and the nurse hadn't come around to give him more yet. Takeshi was woken by Fran's writhing and went to get a nurse. Even after Takeshi left, Fran still didn't let out a sound against his pain. He never did and never would. When the nurse came and saw Fran she jumped right into action. It still took twenty minutes before the meds kicked in.

"Thanks." Fran spoke to Takeshi after the nurse left.

"No problem man." Takeshi laughed good-naturedly. Fran couldn't understand how he could smile so much. What was he so happy about? "So anyway, you haven't had any visitors since you got here. Do you have anyone you can call?"

"Aa, no. I live with my aunt but she's on a business trip for a few weeks." Fran mumbled. "I don't want to worry her." Fran loved his aunt, but she was too much of a worrier. If she knew he was in the hospital she would fly back before he was even discharged.

"Well if you need a place to crash you can stay with me. I have a roommate but we have a spare room." Takeshi offered.

"No thanks Takeshi I-" Fran didn't mind being alone and didn't really know Takeshi that well so he wasn't so sure about living with the guy. But before he could turn Takeshi down the doctor came it.

"Ah, good you're awake. I'm Dr. Kenton. It seems you got out of the crash fairly well. You have a broken ankle. Your arm is broken in three different places. You have four broken ribs and a mild concussion. You'll be discharged in a few days but you'll have to stay in bed and I'll be giving you some prescription medicine that you'll have to take every few hours." The doctor said, his voice boring and droning. "Do you have anyone your staying with?" Before Fran could answer Takeshi butted in.

"No, his aunt is out of town so he'll be staying at my place." Takeshi smiled.

"And who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm a friend. I have a spare room and I'll be out of commission for a while too so I can take care of him."

"Okay then I'll have to write down some of your information. Name?"

"Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Age?"

"22."

"Residence?" Fran tuned the rest of it out. He didn't really care, if this guy wanted to take care of him for a week or two he'd let him. He wasn't a bad guy so he probably wasn't a psycho. Fran let their voices wash over him and slowly fell asleep.

**LINEBREAK**

He was bored, so unbelievable bored. He thought he would see something interesting if he followed the kid to the hospital but it was nothing of the sort. He had gone off to cause havoc somewhere else twice but he still came back. Why did the boy draw him in so much? Why did he make his stomach feel funny? And why was he so boring? The demon had already shrunk himself down to mundane size and even morphed himself into mundane skin but didn't go any further. He hadn't walked among the mundane's in centuries. He wasn't so sure he wanted to do it again, not even for such a fascinating creature. He stayed just outside the hospital, waiting for the right moment to play.

**TO BE CONTINUED… MAYBE?**

* * *

**Not very long and very fast pace but i wrote this in two hours and just finished. If it turns out good then maybe i will continue. so it is totally up to you readers whether i continue or not. so please tell me in the comments below, what you think and thank you. Have a great day. DONT FORGET TO COMMENT.**

**~Till the next chapter.**


End file.
